Bloodshot Vol 4 1
| Series = ''Bloodshot'' (Volume 4) | Volume = 4 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Bloodshot is a nanite-fueled supersoldier forever at war. What happens to the world when he starts picking his own battles? Will this one-man army be able to end the fighting—or just leave more destruction in his wake? Bloodshot's missions have made waves, as now the shadowy BLACK BAR has their sights set on him—but what do they have planned for this unkillable hero? Bloodshot The story takes place after the events of ''Bloodshot Salvation'' and ''Harbinger Wars 2''. Appearances Featured Characters: * ** Angelo Mortalli / The White Ghost Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** * "Wage Warriors" ** Captain Algers ** Rojas ** Several unnamed members *** McElroy Other Characters: * Arabic woman and child * CivAid * * Politicians ** Madame President ** Prime Minister * Project Rising Spirit * Psiots * ** * ** Locations: * ** *** Hodeidah * ** *** **** G7 Summit Items: * IVIS * ** ** *** Vehicles: * Humvee * Military helicopter * Suicide truck * Tank Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Recap Design: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: (A / Gold), (B), ©, (D), Blank Cover, & (Pre-Order) ** Incentive: Jonboy Meyers & (1:250) ** Exclusives: (Baltimore), & (Bedrock), & (Borderlands), (Brute), (Bulletproof), (Comics Elite/NYCC), (Comics Elite/NYCC), (Comics to Astonish), (Frankie's), (Groundbreaking), & (Harrisburg), (Kowabunga), (LACC/Metahumans), (Midtown/NYCC), (OASAS), (OASAS), & (OASAS/LACC), Jae Lee (OASAS/NYCC), & Andrew Dalhouse (Planet Awesome/NYCC), (Planet Awesome/NYCC), & (Planet Awesome/NYCC), (Prideland), (Shazam), (Space Cadets) * Editors: , (assistant editor) * Senior Editorial Director: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * Psi-Lords #1 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Cover C ** Textless Pre-Order Edition Cover * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script, pencils, inks, and lettered final for page 6 * Psi-Words - script excerpts and inked art (2 pages) ** Merc Jerks ** Food Truck ** Hit and Run ** Warm Ember-ace ** Identity Theft ** Tank You * Behind the Scenes with writer Tim Seeley (2 pages) ** Praising Brett Booth's "action storytelling" and explaining Bloodshot's "new" sense of humor (over pages 5 & 9). * Carbon Fiber Variant designed by Travis Escarfullery (1 page) Notes * The first quote (see top of page) is taken from the classified folder and recap page, respectively. The folder is dated to "23. AUG 19". In the real world, the just took place from 24–26 August 2019 in the same location in France. * One illustration on page #19 is a homage to the Barry Windsor-Smith's cover of . * The character Eidolon is first seen on the "Comics to Astonish Store Exclusive Cover" by Felipe Massafera.1st appearance of a new Villian (September 2019 by Comics to Astonish) * Adelso Corona's exclusive cover variant for Planet Awesome is a homage to Todd McFarlane's cover for ''Spawn'' #8 that has the same cover date as the original – February, 1993. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:BS2019 001 COVER-A SHALVEY.jpg|'Cover A' by Declan Shalvey BS2019 001 COVER-B JOHNSON.jpg|'Cover B' by Dave Johnson BS2019 001 COVER-C TEMPLER.jpg|'Cover C' by Hannah Templer BS2019 001 COVER-D MEYERS.jpg|'B/W/R Cover D' by Jonboy Meyers BS2019 001 VARIANT BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' BS2019 001 PRE-ORDER SALE.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Tim Sale & Brennan Wagner BS2019 001 VARIANT MEYERS.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Carbon Fiber Cover' by Jonboy Meyers BS2019 001 COVER GOLD.jpg|'Gold Edition Cover' by Declan Shalvey Retailer Exclusives BS2019 001 VARIANT-BALTIMORE CALAFIORE.jpg|'Baltimore Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Jim Calafiore (??? copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT BEDROCK.jpg|'Bedrock City Exclusive Cover' by Brent Peeples & Andrew Dalhouse (??? copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-BORDERLANDS TUCCI.jpg|'Borderlands Comics & Games Exclusive Cover' by Billy Tucci & WesFlo (??? copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-BORDERLANDS-BW TUCCI.jpg|'Borderlands Comics & Games Exclusive B&W Virgin Cover' by Billy Tucci (??? copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-BRUTE MURPHY.jpg|'Brute Fitness Exclusive Cover' by Joshua Murphy (??? copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-BULLETPROOF DESJARDINS.png|'Bulletproof Comics and Games Exclusive Cover' by Johnny Desjardins (500 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-BULLETPROOF DESJARDINS-VIRGIN.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics and Games Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Johnny Desjardins (225 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-COMICSELITE_PARRILLO.png|'Comics Elite/NYCC Exclusive Cover #1' by Lucio Parrillo (400 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-COMICSELITE_PARRILLO-VIRGIN.png|'Comics Elite/NYCC Exclusive Virgin Cover #1' by Lucio Parrillo (100 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-COMICSELITE_KINCAID.jpg|'Comics Elite/NYCC Exclusive Cover #2' by Ryan Kincaid (400 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-COMICSELITE_KINCAID-VIRGIN.jpg|'Comics Elite/NYCC Exclusive Virgin Cover #2' by Ryan Kincaid (100 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-ASTONISH MASSAFERA.jpg|'Comics to Astonish Store Exclusive Cover' by Felipe Massafera (500 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-ASTONISH MASSAFERA-VIRGIN.jpg|'Comics to Astonish Store Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Felipe Massafera (150 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-FRANKIES CHOI VIRGIN.jpg|'Frankie's Comics Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Mike Choi (600 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-GROUNDBREAKING DEKAL.jpg|'Groundbreaking Comics Exclusive Cover' by Jeff Dekal (500 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-FOURSTATE SALGADO.jpg|'Harrisburg/Four State Comic Cons Exclusive Cover' by Jimbo Salgado & Gabe Eltaeb (??? copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-FOURSTATE SALGADO-VIRGIN.jpg|'Harrisburg/Four State Comic Cons Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Jimbo Salgado & Gabe Eltaeb (??? copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-GROUNDBREAKING DEKAL VIRGIN.jpg|'Groundbreaking Comics Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Jeff Dekal (250 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-KOWABUNGA SEELEY.jpg|'Kowabunga Comics Exclusive Cover' by Tim Seeley (300 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-KOWABUNGA SEELEY-VIRGIN.jpg|'Kowabunga Comics Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Tim Seeley (150 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-LACC JOHNSON.jpg|'Los Angeles Comic Con/Metahumans Comics Exclusive Cover' by Daniel Warren Johnson (400 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-LACC JOHNSON-VIRGIN.jpg|'Los Angeles Comic Con/Metahumans Comics Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Daniel Warren Johnson (200 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-MIDTOWN MATTINA-VIRGIN.jpg|'Midtown Comics/NYCC Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Francesco Mattina (??? copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-OASAS BARON.png|'OASAS Comics Exclusive Cover' by David Baron (250 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-OASAS BARON VIRGIN.jpg|'OASAS Comics Exclusive Virgin Cover' by David Baron (250 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-OASAS HAVERLAND.png|'OASAS Comics Exclusive Cover' by Chadwick Haverland (250 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-OASAS HAVERLAND VIRGIN.png|'OASAS Comics Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Chadwick Haverland (200 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-OASAS-LACC LEE.png|'OASAS Comics/L.A. Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Jae Lee & June Chung (500 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-OASAS-NYCC LEE.png|'OASAS Comics/New York Comic Con Exclusive B&W Cover' by Jae Lee (500 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-NYCC CORONA.jpg|'Planet Awesome/New York Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Adelso Corona & Andrew Dalhouse (500 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-NYCC CORONA-VIRGIN.jpg|'Planet Awesome/New York Comic Con Exclusive B&W Virgin Cover' by Adelso Corona (250 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-NYCC BOSSLOGIC.jpg|'Planet Awesome/New York Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by BossLogic (500 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-NYCC BOSSLOGIC-VIRGIN.jpg|'Planet Awesome/New York Comic Con Exclusive Virgin Cover' by BossLogic (250 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-NYCC SHAH.jpg|'Planet Awesome/New York Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Sajad Shah & Ulises Arreola (500 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-NYCC SHAH-VIRGIN.jpg|'Planet Awesome/New York Comic Con Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Sajad Shah & Ulises Arreola (250 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-PRIDELAND SAYGER.jpg|'Prideland Collectibles Exclusive Cover' by Stuart Sayger (500 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-PRIDELAND SAYGER-VIRGIN.jpg|'Prideland Collectibles Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Stuart Sayger (150 copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-SHAZAM KITSON.jpg|'Shazam! Comics and Toys Exclusive Cover' by Barry Kitson (??? copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-SHAZAM KITSON VIRGIN.jpg|'Shazam! Comics and Toys Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Barry Kitson (??? copies) BS2019 001 VARIANT-SPACECADETS SAINASIX.jpg|'Space Cadets Comics Exclusive Cover' by SainaSix (??? copies) Textless Cover Art BS2019 001 VARIANT BEDROCK TEXTLESS.jpg|'Bedrock City Exclusive Cover Textless' by Brent Peeples & Andrew Dalhouse BS2019 001 VARIANT-BORDERLANDS TUCCI-TL.jpg|'Borderlands Comics & Games Exclusive Cover Textless' by Billy Tucci & WesFlo BS2019 001 VARIANT-PRIDELAND SAYGER-REDTL.jpg|'Prideland Collectibles Exclusive Cover Textless' by Stuart Sayger Previews First Look BS2019 001 005 COLOR.jpg BS2019 001 006 COLOR.jpg Lettered BS2019 001 001.jpg BS2019 001 002.jpg BS2019 001 003.jpg BS2019 001 004.jpg BS2019 001 005.jpg BS2019 001 006.jpg Related References External links * Bloodshot #1: Badass Comic With a Badass Carbon Fiber Cover (August 23, 2019 on Bleeding Fool)